shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Aulstyne
Adolf Aulstyne (アドルフAulstyne, Adorufu Aulstyne), though still considered young and brash, no one can doubt that his skill in battle granted him his position in such a young age and not his rich parents. Before his rise in ranks Adolf was actively pursuing and imprisoning pirates all over the world, especially in the New World. Because of this, he has not only grown in strength and experience, but also got the respect of his men. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki also took note of Adolf's actions and said that he reminded him of his younger self. Now, he spends most his days guarding Celestial Dragons in Sabaody due to Luffy's past actions 2 years ago. He still longs for action and fighting. He usually gets to apprehend pirates but still complains that they're not strong enough to even last a minute to him. He is also a member of the Black Eagles , and is one of the higher ranking members. Appearance Adolf is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. He possesses light creases under his eyes. Despite being a rear admiral Adolf wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He wears dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, additionally with black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Adolf wears other jewelry pieces with his clothes, primarily silver: a silver ring, and a star-shaped necklace. He also have a piecing on his left ear. Despite his choice of dress, Adolf is still recognizable because of his World Government tatto in his back and his Marine insignia in his wallet and den den mushi. Personality and Traits Despite his violent nature, Adolf is a man of few words. He is very calm, rarely being irritated and despite being in tough situations he still maintains his composure. He tends to make his opponents make the first move and he quickly dispatches them with one swift punch to the face. Adolf has been hinted to turn his fear into rage that further improves his power in battle. Abilities and Powers Adolf's body has been built for fighting, capable of keeping up with CP9's soru with his rigourous training ever since he was just a young child. His physical appearance and pretty face gives Adolf some kind of advantage, opponents mistake him for no more than a normal marine soldier, giving Adolf enough time to close the gap between them and take them out with one swift punch. Many Marines and Pirates alike have said that Adolf is one of those "guys" that will give you a hard time and will kick you in the ass if you let your guard down. Being a Rear admiral, Adolf has control over lower ranking subordinates. Endurance Despite the handful of battles, Adolf has displayed extreme amount of durability by being hit with a large boulder and receiving only a small scratch. He also survived a failed assasination meant for the world noble he's guarding that resulted to the deaths of the World Noble's guards and rendered the noble unconcious. He has also displayed this when he tried to stop Jinbei a year earlier from escaping during the former Shichibukai's appearance at Sabaody, despite having the upper hand, Adolf's willingness to fight despite being receiving blow after blow still pushed on. Fighting Style Adolf's preferred style of fighting is boxing but will use other martial arts he learned in Karate Island to help him defeat foes when boxing can't hit them. Adolf's skill in boxing is so extreme that receiving one weak punch is considered being hit with a crashing ship and he has demonstrated that he can destroy things with his bare hands. His fearsome physical abilities is often overshadowed because of the handful of fights he have been because of his job as a bodyguard for the celestial guards. Even as a child, his physical and fighting potential has been seen by his brothers (who are now high ranking officials in the World Government) who saw him breaking trees with punches and killing the large ferocious bear his father bought as collection to his zoo. Weapons Adolf is a master duelist capable of using any lethal weapon to it's fullest potential to help him beat his opponents. Handheld Buzz Saws These are electronically-operated circular saw blades which can be held by a hand, and then pumped to full power by a lever which is shown in the film being repeatedly pressed faster and faster by Van Helsing. These blades are very sharp, easily cutting through flesh and bone, and can also be tossed in order to pin someone up against a wall who is a few feet away. Category:World Government Category:Putridas Category:Male Category:Marine